The Vacation Of Love
by Mrs.Babygrl
Summary: S,S,T+E goes on a cruise for summer vacation, Syaoran hasn’t told Sakura his feelings yet, just then Sakura meets a guy + she spends more time wit him, Will Syaoran tell her before the trip ends? (will try to work on a better summary)
1. Surprise!

Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo + Eriol goes on a cruise for summer vacation, Syaoran hasn't told Sakura his feelings yet, just then Sakura meets a guy and she spends more time wit him, Will Syaoran tell her before the trip ends? (will try to work on a better summary)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.but don't we all wish? *Sigh* ohh just to let everyone know that this story might have some magic involve later in the story.hehe anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: Last day of school/big surprise  
  
**Last Day of School**  
  
*~Sakura's POV~*  
  
Sakura had gotten up early because it was the last day of school (by the way its Friday ok). She got out of bed and went into the shower. She came out and went back into her room to change into her uniform and started brushing her hair, which was longer now. Over the years it had grew it was mid-way her back and her bangs still angled her face. Kero yawned and got out of bed and was surprised to see Sakura up and ready for school. He looked at the clock it was only 6:15 usually she would need Kero's help to get her out of bed.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Kero said  
  
"Ohayo Kero!" I said cheerfully as I headed towards the door and looked at him and asked, "are you coming down for breakfast I'll make some pancakes if you want?"  
  
"Yay!" Kero said as he flew after me.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I giggled and went into the kitchen.  
  
Touya soon came down to make breakfast but was surprise to see Sakura making pancakes for three of them. Fujitaka their father had gone to work earlier that morning just before Sakura had gotten up. Touya sat down at the table next to Kero who was stuffing pancakes into his mouth.  
  
"Ohayo Kaijuu" Touya said giving a grin  
  
"Sakura not kaijuu" I said and stepped on his foot angrily and started to giggle at the sight of my brother yelping in pain. "You deserved that," I said. She had just placed his plate in front of him before she left. (Lets just say she ate breakfast)  
  
"Well I'm going now, bye Kero, bye Onii-chan" I said as I was putting my shoes on.  
  
"Bye Sakura, be careful okay." Kero said as he stuffed more pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Bye kaijuu"  
  
"Yes I know" I said before walking out the door but before she closed the door she could hear Touya and Kero fighting for the last batch of pancakes. Today she decided to walk to school since she had enough time. On her way to school she had stopped to admire all the cherry blossom trees that were along the way to school. 'hmm...I bet today is going to be great.'  
  
**In the Classroom**  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" Tomoyo waved seated at her desk. "Wow you're early"  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo yea I know. It's the last day of school I wanted to come early so we can make plans for after school and the weekend." I said as I gave Tomoyo a look that someone was coming our way. Tomoyo looked back as saw Eriol and Syaoran walking their way.  
  
"Ohayo" both Eriol and Syaoran said and smiled at the girls. Eriol went up to Tomoyo and gave her a kiss.  
  
"We have a surprise for both of you," Eriol said as Syaoran and him looked at each other and gave a smirk. Eriol then glanced at Sakura and saw her smiling at Syaoran and saw him turn red. Tomoyo saw this and yelled "KAWAII!!!" as she took out her camera to tape everything. Eriol just sweat dropped while Syaoran turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Anyways" Sakura tried to change the subject, "what's the surprise and who has an idea on what we should do after school or even tomorrow?" looking at Syaoran, which made him blush even more. Eriol and Tomoyo started to giggle.  
  
"Ooh...the surprise is...." Eriol started but Syaoran cut in and said, "We'll tell you girls after school just meet us at the front of the school."  
  
"Hai!" both girls said as their sensei walked in and asked the class to be seated. Sakura sighed she was dying to know what the surprise was. She could tell that Tomoyo also was dying to know.  
  
**After School**  
  
They all met at the front of the school to take a walk in the park. They were walking by the lake going towards the cherry blossom. Eriol and Tomoyo were linked in arms while Sakura and Syaoran just walked behind the couple. They came upon the tree where they usually sit together to talk about stuff. They sat down and it popped up into the girls mind about the surprise.  
  
"You guys didn't tell us about the surprise yet so what is it?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Sakura smiled at Syaoran and he smiled back and blushed.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. Syaoran started, "Ok me and Eriol decided to go somewhere for vacation and..."  
  
"Uh-huh?" the girls said and looked at each other confusingly  
  
"and we got made plans for all of us to go to on a cruise to....Hawaii!"  
  
Finally the end of this chapter. Hope all of you like it but if not im sorry I'll make it better later in the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!! Thanks! 


	2. Last days before the trip

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but i sure do wish...dont we?? Anywayz on with the story...  
  
Last Chapter//  
  
So Sakura broke the silence and asked Eriol, "Eriol what's the surprise you didn't tell us yet?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Tomoyo looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and smiled. Syaoran started, "Ok me and Eriol decided to go somewhere for vacation and..."  
  
"Ok?" Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other confusingly.  
  
"and we got plane tickets for all of us to go on a cruise to....Hawaii."  
  
Chapter 2~Last Days before the trip  
  
*~Sakura's POV~*  
  
"Nani!! Really?!?" Tomoyo jumped in to Eriol's arms and thanked him with a kiss on the lips.  
  
Then I saw Tomoyo came running to me, jumping up and down really excited and said, "Sakura can you believe it we're going to Hawaii?"  
  
"Hai" I said as I joined Tomoyo who was still jumping up and down screaming. The guys just stood there at the side with a smile on their faces and sweatdrop.  
  
We slowly calmed down and Tomoyo asked, " So when are we leaving? Wait we need to tell our parents."  
  
Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and put his arm around her waist and said, "No need to, we already talked to your parents about it and they said it was ok with them," Eriol then gave her a kiss on the cheek, " and we're leaving on Monday." [AN: Remember its Friday]  
  
"Aww thanks you guys" I said.  
  
Tomoyo then kissed Eriol again in thanks for everything. I then gave Syaoran a hug and a kiss on the cheek which made him turn a hundred shades of red. 'Why did he just blush? I mean we are just friends aren't we? But if we are just friends then why did I just gave him a kiss?'  
  
And when that happened I had just realized what I have just done 'Omg damn Sakura you baka' I just wanted to kick myself. I looked over to Tomoyo and Eriol and saw that she had taped the 'whole' thing.  
  
*~Later at Kinomoto's home~*  
  
"Hey Kero" Sakura said as she run into her room and jumped and landed on her bed.  
  
"Sakura..." Kero whined as he got out of his drawer, "why did you wake me up, I was dreaming of Tomoyo's famous cheesecake being 2 times bigger than it's usual."  
  
"Oh sorry Kero..." Sakura said as she saw the hurt look on Kero's face.  
  
"It's okay...so why were you yelling?" Kero asked as he sat next to Sakura on the bed.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kero asked with curiosity  
  
"We're going on a cruise and we leave Mon-"Sakura tried to finish but was interrupted by Kero's excited reaction.  
  
"Ohh yeah we're going on cruise" Kero said while doing a happy dance. Sakura just sat there a sweatdrop.  
  
*~Saturday Morning~*  
  
"Sakura, S-sakura, SAKURA!!" Kero yelled trying to wake Sakura up " Get up Tomoyo's on the phone."  
  
"Ahh ok just give me a sec." Sakura said as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Tomoyo hold on for another second ok?"  
  
-ok thanks Kero, oh by the way are you coming with us to Hawaii?"-  
  
"Of course" Kero said cheerfully, "I have to look out for Sakura when she's around that Chinese gaki." he said yelling into the phone while making a fist.  
  
-Calm down Kero! Calm down! Don't worry so much-  
  
Sakura then walked in the room to see a very angry Kero sitting on her newly made bed. [hmm....I wonder who made Sakura's bed???] "Kero! Why are you yelling?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Kero on the bed.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing!" Kero said as a sweatdrop was form.  
  
As Sakura took the phone from Kero she heard Tomoyo giggling.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo, where were you just laughing?" asked Sakura  
  
"Ohayo, its nothing, just that me and Kero were talking about the trip." Tomoyo said  
  
Sakura knew something was up between the two of them. Sakura asked, "so what's up? Why you called this early?" as she looked at the time it read 10:15  
  
"I was wondering if you want to make plans with everyone else before we all leave for our vacation?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uhmmm...okay." Sakura said. "Oh can you come over my house and we'll meet up with everybody because I have a few things for you."  
  
"...ok..I'll be there in 15 minutes"  
  
"Yay! ok I'll wait for you ja." Tomoyo said before she hung up.  
  
*~15 minutes later ~*//*~ Sakura's POV~*  
  
I was standing in front of Tomoyo's mansion. I rang the door bell, waiting for someone to open the two big wooden doors. A few moments later I can hear Tomoyo's voice yelling 'Coming' as she opened the door she had a smile on her face. Before I got a chance to say hi she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.  
  
"Slow down Tomoyo what's the big hurry?" I asked trying not to trip while Tomoyo still grasping my arm.  
  
"I want you to see something and wear it cuz Syaoran and Eriol are coming over to pick us up."  
  
"Nani!!" I screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well because Eriol called me after I got off the phone with you." Tomoyo said hoping Sakura would believe what she just said.  
  
\\ Flashback //  
  
*RIng RIng*  
  
"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking"  
  
-Hey honey what you doing today?-  
  
Tomoyo knew who that voice belonged to from the start it was her...Eriol. "Hey not sure but i called Sakura over why what you got in mind?"  
  
-Do you want to go to that new amusement park that just opened a couple days ago?-  
  
"Sure what time?"  
  
-Around 12 if thats fine you?- the time now was 10:20 [AN: remember Eriol called Tomoyo after she got off the phone with Sakura.]  
  
"Yea its fine with me so who else is going?"  
  
-Everybody, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Syaoran and me. Can you ask Sakura when she gets there if she wants to come along?-  
  
"Yea sure thing sweetie Ja"  
  
-Ja-  
  
\\ End Flashback //  
  
"Oh...ok" I said 'I have a feeling that Tomoyo is hiding something from me but i just cant put a finger on it...umm...I'll figure it out real soon'  
  
*sigh* thank god she believed me' Tomoyo thought as she lead Sakura towards her room. Tomoyo opened her room door and let Sakura in first then closed the door behind them. Tomoyo ran to her closet to grab some clothes out.  
  
"So Tomoyo did Eriol say where we're going today?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"He's wondering if you want to go to that new amusement park that just opened a couple days ago."  
  
"Sure I would love to go." I said  
  
"Good Eriol and Syaoran are coming to pick us up at 12, so that means we only have an hour and a half to get you ready." Tomoyo said with starry eyes.  
  
"HOE" I scream. 'Its going to be a long ass morning.'  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter.hope you all like it.and if you have any ideas or anything to say email me at silverstargrl@comcast.net and please REVIEW!!!! Ja  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.*MzSyaoranLi *.¸¸.·´¨`» 


	3. At the Amusement Park

I wanna thanks the people who reviewed. Hehe thanks. Sorry for the long update.cuz yeno its summer and all Haha anywayz on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I sure do wish I did especially Syaoran...*sigh*...anywayz on with the story..  
  
.//. Last Chapter  
  
"He's wondering if you want to go to that new amusement park that just opened a couple days ago."  
  
"Sure I would love to go." I said  
  
"Good Eriol and Syaoran are coming to pick us up at 12, so that means we only have an hour and a half to get you ready." Tomoyo said with starry eyes.  
  
"HOE" I scream. 'It's going to be a long ass morning.'  
  
Chapter Three: At the Amusement Park  
  
It was quarter to 12 when Tomoyo was just finishing Sakura's make up and hair. Tomoyo was all ready. She was wearing some white tight pants with a lavender halter top with white Air Force Ones. Her hair was French braided with a lavender ribbon that tied it at the end. Tomoyo was just finishing up with Sakura. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink button up shit that was three quarter sleeves with tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of Nike also. Tomoyo then finished Sakura off with some light pink lip gloss and clipped her hair up with a few strands of hair that framed her face.  
  
"Okay all done." Tomoyo stood before Sakura. Sakura took one look in the mirror and was astonished at what Tomoyo's work.  
  
"Wow! Tomoyo thank you so much!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo. Sakura looked at her watch and grabbed her purse and cell phone. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"They'll be here any minute now." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura who had a hint of pink on her cheeks. Tomoyo noticed that every time she mentioned Syaoran she would either turn away or look down on the floor and she would always see her blush a little.  
  
*~Syaoran's POV~*  
  
Eriol and I got out of our black Benz. We walked up to the door and Eriol pressed the door bell. I started to get nervous. *Ding Dong* We waited till we saw the door open and revealed 2 beautiful girls, Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Hey you guys" Tomoyo said while Eriol walked up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
All I did was stand there and stared at Sakura. 'Wow she looks beautiful!' Syaoran thought to himself. Then I heard someone interrupt my thoughts. I looked up and saw Eriol and Tomoyo trying to hide their giggles and Sakura trying to hide her blush.  
  
"H-hey you look n-nice today!" I tried saying without stuttering but I failed.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo just started walking to the car giggling to themselves leaving behind and blushing Syaoran and an excited Sakura. Sakura started to walk after two of her best friends in the world of course including Syaoran he was one of her best friends too. She turned back and called out to me.  
  
"Hey Syaoran come on we need to get there early" Sakura waved from the black car. I walked towards the car and saw that Tomoyo was sitting in the front seat passenger with Eriol. So that would mean 'I have to sit with Sakura in the back'  
  
Soon Eriol was driving out of the driveway heading towards the amusement park. Tomoyo had turned on the radio and the song "Can't Let You Go" by Fabolous was playing. I looked over to Sakura to see her singing along with the song with Tomoyo. [[Baby Girl, You know my situation, And sometimes I know you get impatient, But you don't put on show's to get ovations. Take it to court and go through litigations. And I respect ya gangsta. Treat you like a princess]]  
  
Giggling broke my chain of thought. I then realized that Sakura and Tomoyo stopped singing and Sakura was looking at me. Then I just turned my head and saw Eriol looking at me with one of his grins on his face. I tried to ignore it but I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. I then head two wonderful voices singing again.  
  
[[ I really wanna be with you (be with you) But I gotta be real with you (real with you) I can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm living wrong. But I can't let ya go Your the one I want in my life (want in my life) Already got a wife (got a wife) can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm living wrong But I can't let ya go]] (the words in the parentheses Tomoyo is singing it just to let you guys get the picture.hehe)  
  
After Eriol just pulled up to a parking spot the song ended. 'Damn' I thought 'I wanted to hear Sakura sing some more'  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
Then they got out of the car and walked over to the booth were you buy your tickets at the Entrance. Once they got in the girls dragged them towards the games. (I'm just going to cut the games short ok cuz I think that's its really boring). In the end Syaoran had beaten Eriol and got Sakura a yellow stuff animal that had a uncanny resemblance with Kero and Eriol got Tomoyo a brown teddy bear that had big brown eyes.  
  
Just when they were going to go eat they saw Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"Hey you guys," Sakura said waving.  
  
"Hey Sakura" the four of them said in unison then said "Hey Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol what's up.?"  
  
"We're just about to get something to eat you want to join?" Eriol replied.  
  
"We just ate, but we'll join you guys." Rika said.  
  
"Okay c'mon." Syaoran said leading the way with Sakura talking to Rika and Naoko about the trip behind him and then Tomoyo and Eriol then Chiharu and Yamazaki behind them (like in a line).  
  
They reached a café called Morning Star Café and found a table that was just outside of the café. Then a waiter comes out while he was taking their orders, he glanced at Sakura at some times. He thought no one was noticing but to Sakura's right that person was giving a deadly death glare (of course all you now who is it.Syaoran.durr.*sigh* ). The waiter saw it but tried not to run but he ended up running back inside after we took their orders.  
  
"Hey did you notice something with that waiter?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed like he was scared or something." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and saw one of those looks saying It-was-Syaoran. Right then Tomoyo understood why the waiter was so jumpy. Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko were in laughing fits. All of them just talked and had a great time. Until their orders came but this time it was someone else a waitress who was getting quick glances at Eriol (ha you thought it was going to Syaoran...nope...lolz) and this time it was Tomoyo who was giving a death glare to the waitress. Sakura and Syaoran saw this and were trying to fight down her laughter but when the waitress left being scared off by Tomoyo's glares. Sakura and Syaoran started to roll on the floor while Eriol was trying to calm down a very angry Tomoyo. Finally when Eriol calmed down Tomoyo they started to drink their coffee. (2 vanilla and 2 haze nut).  
  
"Hey Sakura" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah Rika" Sakura answered.  
  
"Naoko and I are going to go check out those stores. All right we'll just see you before you leave give us a call or something." Rika said giving a hug to Sakura. Then those two were off.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki went on a different ride called the 'Love Boat'. (made it up even I don't know what kind of ride it is...lol)  
  
Now it was just the four of them again. So they just decided to go on some rides. While waiting in line they started talking about the trip that was coming in two days and how exciting it's going to be.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura just two more days and we'll be on the cruise. I just can't wait," Tomoyo said excitedly jumping up and down while people were giving her weird looks. All Sakura did was nod and Eriol and Syaoran sweatdrop.  
  
"Umm.Tomoyo, sweetie I think you should calm down a bit cu-..." Eriol said.  
  
"But I just can't calm down its soo.exciting," Tomoyo said began to get starry eyes just thinking about all the outfits she got for Sakura.  
  
Eriol said "Yes, we all are honey but it's our turn for the ride." While guiding Tomoyo towards where Sakura and Syaoran where standing.  
  
"Ohh okay, but wait why are we going on 'this' ride?" she whispered to Eriol.  
  
"Yano, to get Sakura and Syaoran by themselves" Eriol said a little softer so Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't hear cuz they were getting closer to the two of them. Just while they were waiting for the next cart to come out there was a scream heard from inside and a couple flashes of light which made Sakura jump a little. So Sakura grabbed the closest thing and it was..Syaoran. Syaoran just stood there blushing madly while Tomoyo and Eriol tried to fight down their laughter. Syaoran saw this and earned them a glare which made them stop.  
  
"HOEE!! Why do we have to go on 'this' ride? huh?" Sakura asked whining. Tomoyo came up behind Sakura and tried the smooth her telling her, "Aww Sakura don't worry all of it isn't real plus you'll have Syaoran with you" Tomoyo said and winked at her and with that mentioned Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Ohh okay." Said Sakura. They got onto the cart with Tomoyo and Eriol in the front and Sakura and Syaoran in the back. The cart started to move forward. Tomoyo was already holding onto Eriol's hand and Sakura was already moving closer to Syaoran. Syaoran just stared at her. (can't think of anything about the ride even thou I rode rides like these before...hehe sorry everyone)  
  
Finally when the ride ended Tomoyo was squeezing the circulation of Eriol's hand and the same would go for Syaoran but just for his arm. By the time they got off it was around 2. For the rest of the day they just went on the merry go round, carousel, tea cups, other roller coasters, bumper cars, and played some games. When they did that all it was already 8 o'clock.  
  
It had gotten dark so they decided to go on the Ferris wheel and get some ice cream before they leave to go home.  
  
Sakura said cheerfully, "Anyone wants to go on the Ferris wheel and then get some ice cream?"  
  
"I do" Tomoyo said as she shot her hand up.  
  
"Me too" Eriol said smiling at Syaoran  
  
"Ok" Syaoran said as he thought about whether to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
= Hey Syaoran are you going to tell her on the ferris wheel? =  
  
= Yeah I guess Eriol so get out of my head now =  
  
=Ok ok but just remember I'll be watching you my cute little descendant =  
  
= whatever =  
  
They were standing in line for their turn for the ferris wheel. While they were waiting Eriol had his arms around Tomoyo's waist and his head was resting on her shoulders just taking in the scent of the one he loved most.  
  
Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, "So is he going to tell her?"  
  
"Hai, well that's what he says" Eriol smiling before giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good, I hope he does soon because they look so kawaii together and I just KNOW that they're meant to be together." Tomoyo said starting get all starry eyes just thinking about the perfect attires for the wedding.  
  
"Hey you guys coming or what?" Sakura shouted since it was their turn to get on the ferris wheel.  
  
"Hai" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison just as they linked arms.  
  
It was Sakura and Syaoran in one and Tomoyo and Eriol in another.  
  
*~Sakura + Syaoran~*  
  
They took their seats across from each other. The ferris wheel started to move all the way at the top Sakura could see the whole park lit up with lights. "Wow its so beautiful" Sakura said in awe.  
  
"Yeah just like you" Syaoran said meaning for him to hear only but Sakura heard and she blushed and smiled at what he just said.  
  
"Uhmm Sakura." Syaoran said looking out the window  
  
"Hai" Sakura said taking her gaze away from the beautiful lights and looked at Syaoran's wonderful amber eyes.  
  
* "Sakura..." Syaoran said  
  
"Hai" Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes.  
  
"I want to tell you that I really like you" Syaoran finally said being lost into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"Really!?! I feel the same way for you." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Syaoran got up to walk over to Sakura and sat down. They were holding hands and leaning forward slowly.*  
  
Then snapping out of it Syaoran heard Sakura saying something to him. (Just to let you guys know from * is the beginning of Syaoran's daydream kinda)  
  
"Uhmm Syaoran are you alright? Hello? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura waved franticly in front of his face giving him concern look. 'Uhhh why does he have that look on his face? Is he upset about something?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Iie, its nothing just can't wait till we go on that cruise, that's all." Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah me too but what are we going to do tomorrow since it'll be out last day and all?" Sakura asked  
  
"I dunno" Syaoran paused to think, "maybe we can go on a picnic with Rika and the others?"  
  
"Great idea Syaoran-kun" Sakura shouted in excitement, "we'll tell Tomoyo and Eriol later and I'll call them up later on tonight!"  
  
After the four of them got off the ferris wheel they went straight to get ice cream.  
  
While Sakura and Syaoran were waiting in line Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on a bench while thinking of another plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together again by themselves (the whole day they were trying.hehe).  
  
"Hey Eriol, you think we should leave those two by themselves while we wait at the car?" Tomoyo lifted her head off Eriol's shoulders and looked into his eyes. 'Ohh I just love those eyes of his' Tomoyo thought while giving one of her best smiles.  
  
"You know Tomoyo sweetie I think that'll be a great idea," Eriol said giving her a kiss on the forehead, "that's why I love you so." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Yes I know and I love you" Tomoyo snuggled up into Eriol's arms.  
  
*~Sakura and Syaoran~*  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran started.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked at him with a smile on her face from looking a couple sitting on a bench sharing an ice cream.  
  
"Did you notice something strange between Tomoyo and Eriol?" Syaoran asked her lovely emerald eyes.  
  
"Hmm.yeah I did why?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well I just thought it was weird how they're acting.I mean they're trying to leave us alone," Syaoran stated, "but hey that was just a thought." 'Oh Sakura how and when am I going to tell you how I really feel?" Syaoran thought  
  
"Haha yeah" Sakura smiled. 'Syaoran.I don't know how to tell you how I feel' Sakura thought feeling a little upset.  
  
*~Back to Tomoyo and Eriol~*  
  
"You think we should set the plan into actions now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure" Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol got up from the bench and walked up to Sakura and Syaoran who were just standing next to each other waiting for their turn.  
  
"Hey you guys me and Eriol are going to wait at the car for you guys at the car alright?" Tomoyo said. She and Eriol walked away before Sakura or Syaoran could say a word. "Hmmm that was really weird don't chu think so?" Syaoran said "Yup" Sakura said.  
  
It was soo their turn to order their ice cream. Sakura got a vanilla ice cream and Syaoran got chocolate. Once they got their ice creams they started to walk in the directions Tomoyo and Eriol went towards the car. They didn't say one word to each other on the way to the car.  
  
*~Tomoyo + Eriol~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol where waiting inside the car listening to the radio when a one of their favorite songs came on. They practically knew it by heart and it was "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce Knowles feat. Jay Z. Tomoyo was singing Beyonce's part and Eriol sang Jay Z's part when it came on.  
  
Eriol + (Tomoyo) - [[Check it, let's go Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco, Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh) Ol' G, big homie, the one and only, Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no) The ROC handle like Van Axel, I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to, The genuine article I go I do not sing though, I sling though, If anything I bling yo, a star like Ringo, roll like ?? Crazy bring ya whole set, Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged, They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no) Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth, My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla. (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Been dealing with chain smokers, But how you think I got the name Hova? (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) I been realer the game's over, (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Fall back young, ever since the label changed over (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) to platinum the game's been wrap, One!]]  
  
Tomoyo then Sakura joined in when she arrives - [[Got me looking, so crazy, my baby I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself, baby I don't care 'Cuz your love's got the best of me, And baby you're making a fool of me, You got me sprung and I don't care who sees, 'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby HEY!]]  
  
Tomoyo + Sakura - [[Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love) Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby) Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby) Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!) Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (your love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's, Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.]]  
  
When the song ended Tomoyo and Eriol were shocked to see Sakura and Syaoran back so soon. They were in complete silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"So are we going to get back home or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" Syaoran said breaking the silence and getting a little irritated just doing nothing.  
  
"Ohh yeah we're going but who wants to drive??" Eriol said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Cliffhanger.hehe sorry bout that but I hope you like this chapter, but I don't think it's really that great I thought it was sort of corny or something but I'm so very very very sorry for not updating as soon as possible I was just kinda caught up in the mood of reading. Anyway plz REVIW!!! Thank you soo much! And if you have any ideas for me I would love to hear your ideas just email them at silverstargrl@comcast.net 


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone, I'm really really REALLY sorry if some of you are waiting for the next chapter. but since school started I just never really got the time to think of something and whenever I do have something in mind I just never got to type it or even write it down.so hopefully the next chapter would be coming around in 2 weeks.maybe! And I'm really sorry again but you know you can always check in from time to time.haha ..Thanks!!! 


End file.
